Shinn's killer meatloaf and other food realted dis
by Ryo Kazunine
Summary: asters. THIS IS THE REPOST OF MY OLD STORY IN IT'S ENTIRETY! It is all of my old chapters in one, and new ones are on the way!


A/N Although this may not be my first fic, it is my first GS/GSD based fic, Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Gundam Metaseies, I do not own GSD and i probably never will.

It was late at night, but you can't really tell the time of day out in space. The crew onboard the ZAFT battleship Minerva was dead silent. Almost every person on the ship was at a view screen watching the bridge. Vice-Captain Arthur Trine and Captain Talia Gladys had decided that to keep the ship's crew from killing each other, they would have to change things up. One random name would be called each night until they got to PLANT. The person who had his/her name called would have to cook dinner for the entire crew. Somewhere in the ship a young soldier in red was laughing his freaking ass off.

"Oh man..." Shinn barely managed to say before being hit with another fit of laughter. "I-I-I cant believe it!" he said practically doubling over "This is gonna be FREAKIN' hilarious!"

"I wouldnt laugh too hard, Shinn" said a magenta haired girl from across the room.

"Wh-why not , Luna?" Shinn asked still laughing hysterically, practically shaking.

"Well it could be your name that they call." Lunamaria snapped right back at Shinn.

"But what are the odds of that? I mean come on! there has to be hundreds of Tech's on the Minerva!" Shinn pleaded his case to Luna.

"The odds seem to be pretty good of that happening-" Started Rey za Burrel"-if you keep acting like that." Everyone's favorite clone said quite scarily.

"Wait, what, Rey HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Shinn screamed across the room.

"C'mon Shinn stop screaming." Luna pouted at him "There are other people in this room right now."

As a matter of fact, there were other people in the room. Sitting next to Luna was her younger sister Meyrin, and somewhere else, Maybe it was a circle couch, was Athrun Zala, who uncharacteristacally was trying to get Rey and Shinn to fight.

"And you! Athrun, you are usually the calm sulky one who keeps a level head! How can you be the one trying to turn this idiotic scream from Shinn into a full blown fist fight!" Luna yelled, catching full attention of everyone in the room.

"Do you want to know the truth?" Athrun said calmly.

"Mmhmm" Luna replied almost mockingly.

"Well Lunamaria, I am really, really bored!" Athrun said "At least back in ORB I had a rich girlfriend to borrow money from." Athrun kind of sulked.

"Thats not a very nice thing to say!" Luna said, quite loudly at that.

"Well-" Athrun got cut off by the Captain's voice

"The 'winner' of our 'contest' for tomarrow is.." The captain said really dramatically, ewaiting before saying the name.

"Shinn Asuka"

A collected gasp was heared throughout the ship, along with one girls laughter and an extremely loud "HOLY CRAP"

A/N Please Review, and thankyou for your time

A/N so here goes Chappy 2 enjoy or face my wrath FACE IT NOW

Disclaimer: The author does not, Does not claim to, and most definately think that they: Own Gundam Seed Or Gundam Seed Destiny

Last time we saw Shinn laughing his ass off, but the tables have turned on him

"HOLY CRAP!" Shinn screamed

"I told you so Shinn" Rey said shadowishly

"HA!" Luna screamed "Hehehehehe!"

"I have to be the least lucky person ever" Shinn mumbled

"What goes around comes around"+"Oh suck it up!" Rey and Luna said, respectively

"Well um I have to go...place." Athrun said, excusing himself

"Yeah me too" Meyrin added following Athrun

"I have...stuff...to do." Rey said leaving

"Have fun cooking." Luna chimed before she too left

'where was I' Shinn thought to himself 'oh yeah, HOLY CRAP'

5 hours later

Shinn had decided that to make sure he didn't look like an ass in front of everyone on the ship, that he would start immediately after the announcement was made the prior night

"Hey Bill thats him!"

"Yeah that guy gets to do all 12 of our jobs tonight"

"Geez the captain must realy hate him."

"Thats pretty obvious, but the question is, how did he get here?"

"AHHHH!" Shinn screamed snapping back to reality, falling back into a pile of pans, getting KO'd and kinda just left there for a few hours

"SHINN!" Luna screamed running towards the unconcious teen

"Uhhh?" Shinn said snapping back to reality

"Are you okay?"

"no"

"What's wrong?"

"WellI am buried in heavy cold pans, and Iam going to court marshalled for disobeying direct orders if I do not prepare some sort of food in 2 hours and 30 minutes"

"Oh you just leave that to me..."

2 and a half hours later

The entire ship was rocking with laughter

"Shinn, I knew it was going to be pathetic, but Cereal & Milk?" Vino spouted

"Yeah..umm..Yeah" Shinn said, looking cautiously at Lunamaria

Fin...For now!

So what did you think? Good? Bad? Not? Drae? Revue Naww!

Who could be next? And didn't you expect Shinn to make meatloaf? This and less than this later! Soon!

ÿþ¹0Æ0é0 ë0ü0·0§0 stellar A/N Now i'm back, for chapter three, and thanks to:Terra89, Auel Neider, andgundamseedluver forreviewing, those of you who gave ideas I put into consideration! This one will be hilariously hilarious! Or not!

"How can I possibly pull this off?" Rey said, pacing in his quaters

"I cannot believe that they chose ME of all people" Rey snapped, now having a two way conversation with himself"

"But they DID"

"What could I make for EVERYONE on the ship?"

"Cassarole!"

"WHAT?"

"Cassarole, throw a little bit of everything in and just like that, Insta-cra---food"

"Thats just crazy enough to work!"

"Thats just what I was thinking." Shinn cut in

"SHINN why are YOU here!"

"Well, crazy pants in the case that one of your multiple personalaties forgot, this just happens to be my room too."

"Umm, okay Shinn see you later" The psyco said

"Wait, Rey there's something i haveto tell you"

"What is it Shinn?"

"Two days ago you said 'What goes aroud comes around' an anchient proverb referring to the unseen force called Karma, correct?"

"That is correct Shinn" Said an almost back-to-normal Rey

"Well this has to be Karma biting you in the ASS" Shinn said, doubling over and practically crying with laughter"

"Whatever..." Rey said, leaving the room

In the kitchen

"Okay, some pasta, some fish, chicken, beef, blue stuff, bread mix, and the secret ingredient badger!"

"Okay so I throw it all in an industrial sized cassarole dish, put in the industrial sized oven and repeat!"

"Hey Rey, howsit goin'?" A prying Luna asked

"GettawayfrommyfoodrightnowLunaorelse!" Rey said, afterward gasping for air

"Why?"

"Because it is secretive secrets & such!"

"Okay now you just sound like the author!"

Suddenly a white light appeared on the cieling and fell to the floor, slowly receding and revealing:

"Author-Sama!" the two teens shouted

"Who hath used my name in vain!" My thundorous voice said

"She did!" Rey said pointing to Luna "And I think you spelled that T-word wrong"

"Rey you are both crazy and a tattle tale, plus this is my story soI will spell whatever I want whenever I want however I want! But if Miss Lunamaria did say that, then i am afraid I must torture her!"

"Wh-wha-what are you going to d-d-do?" Luna squeaked

"Nothing Miss Lunamaria, you must simply eat Rey's cooking, and if it is good, save some for me!"

"Thank you Author-Sama"

"You may call me Ryo" I said, then vanished into thin air...

"I REALLY MUST BE CRAZY!" Rey screamed

"No, I think we just saw some wierd shit go down..." Luna replied

Later at 'feeding time'

"Wow Rey actually made FOOD!" every one was relieved not to see a disaster on thier plate

As everyone began to eat the cassarole in front them, they devoured it insanely fast, then after evry last bit of badger had been eaten, Rey decide to reveal the recipe

"Well it is quite simple actually it is just some pasta, some fish, chicken, beef, blue stuff, bread mix, and the secret ingredient badger!"

As the crew began to puke, the Captain and Vice-Captain came on all view screens

"And the name that I call will have to do tomarrow what Rey did today!" the captain said, "Lunamaria Hawke! But because of some information I was told by an anonymous source regarding yesterday, Lunamaria will be helped by One Shinn Asuka!"

"Crap!" Shinn cried "why me, why me!"

"And that my friend, was Karma biting you in the ass!" Reh said cheerfully

A/N Review Review Review Review. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Vete? What about my inconspicuous cameo? Who gives a crap, just review!

A/N Today's update is SHORT! Really SHORT! You get no choice! Full update tomarrow! Also This is still the night from last chapter

Shinn sat in his room staring at the cieling. 'Crap.' He thought who could possibly have told he Captain about what Luna did for him? Just then the door opened.

"Shinn?" Luna said

"Yeah thats me." Shinn replied

"Where's Rey?"

"Some where doingthose wierd things he always does."

"Good" She said, walking in and sitting on Rey's bed "I am getting looked at funny anywhereI go."

"You know, everyone thinks that we ...did... something, thats why she assigned us both to whatever they can call that torture"

"Really?" Shinn smirked standing up

"Oh SHUT UP SHINN"

"But Lunaaa--" He said sitting down next to her

Shinn got interupted by the door opening again.

"Rey?" Shinn and Luna said

"Be gone in 20 minutes." Rey said, then left A/N okay, well since next friday, or the wednesday after that, odds are I wont be able to update for like 5-10 weeks, except on weekends, (If i am lucky) So I will try to update my story till its done before then, and start on a series of 'General Highschool Fic's' focusing on comody and parrody. So enjoy. But first, Reviewer replies from chapter 3+4!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra89-Stop smiling and noI will not forget.

gundamseedluver-Thank you very much, i took your advice, and yes hilariously is your word.

cherryvoiderzi-thank you, and I will after Athrun.

Terra89-I wasn't trying to be funny, but it is tommarrow now!

Auel Neider-Dude, you spelled 'poor' wrong. And do you really have to tell me to update? I update every day!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinn and Luna sat in the Minerva's kitchen, staring across the room at each other. It was silent.

"..." Shinn didn't say

"..." Luna did not reply

"..." Shinn did not exclaim

"..?.." Luna did not ask

"This...Sucks" Shinn mubled

"Ha, you talked first. You have to make the meatloaf!"

"Dammit! All you have to make is a freakin' salad..." Shinn pouted

"Don't you talk to me like that."

"Why not?"

"Because I am a girl."

"Oh."

"I'm off to take a shower, have fun making meatloaf!"

"Yeah right..."

20 minutes later

Shinn still sat in the kitchen, trying to figure out what to do.

"Well I guess I mix these ground meats with this meatloaf mix..."

"And don't forget the special indgrediant, I'll get those bastards back!"

A little while later

Luna walked into the kitchen and saw Shinn sitting around, counting salt in a salt shaker

"What do you think your doing?"

"Waiting, Luna."

"For what?"

"For 50-90 minutes"

"Oh. So no one got hurt?"

"Nope."

"Maimed?"

"Nope"

"Killed?"

"Yup."

"SHINN ASUKAWHATDIDYO--" Luna got cut off by Shinn saying

"WOAH, calm down Luna I was just kidding. No one got damaged in anyway at all relating to my cooking." Shinn said with a tiny-tiny "yet"

"Okay. Sorry Shinn."

"Apology accepted. Ontwo conditions."

"What Shinn."

"You have to take all the meatloaf out of the ovens, and do NOT eat the meatloaf, do not ask why, just DON'T EAT IT."

"Okay whatever"

At feeding time...

"So where is Shinn?" Meyrin asked Luna

"How should I know." Luna snapped at Meyrin

"Well I thought--""Shut up Meyrin!"

Everyone loved the meatloaf, and were all shocked to know that Shinn made it.

In Shinn/Rey's room

Shinn sat on his bed, holding a bottle above his head, snickering, then laughing, laughing so hard he would have doubled over if he were not already lying down. Looking up at the bottle that read 'Turbo Lax'.

A/N So what did you think, please review!

A/N I realy do not want to update today, but I figure I must. Also, A sneak preview of my next will be posted at the end of this fic. Unless I get 10 reviews telling me not to do this, this will be my last chapter. I know, pathetic isn't it?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I said it so do not sue me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviewer Replies!

Terra89: I told you to stop laughing! Thankyou, thankyou.

Auel Neider: I am way to lazy to do that; thankyou.

cherryvoiderz: yeah, funny wasn't it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire ship was in utter chaos, apparently people were getting uncontrollable bladder spasms.

"OmYGODSOMEONEHELPHEHOLYCRAP!"Some random techy screamed, running by shinn's room. A few doors down two girls were halving a talk.

"So you didn't eat any of the meatloaf?" Meyrin asked Luna

"No, I just had a feeling that it would be better not to."

"Well for once being a vegetarian worked out for me" Meyrin said, obivously happy

"Well, if you will excuse me, I have something to look into."

"Sure you do Onee-chan." Meyrin said giggling

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing..."

"It better have meant nothing Meyrin!" Luna said leaving the room

What she saw was the single most scary thing she had seen in her life. People running screaming, falling down, getting trampled. And the smell, it smelld like, like, like, like a ship full of people had just eaten Turbo-Lax

A figure that she couldn't make out crawled up to her

"He-he-help me L-lu-luna, help me please..." The figure passed out on the ground

Looking down the hallshe saw dozens of people collapsing, farting, soiling themselves, it was disgusting, scary aned smelly, Luna knew that there would only be 3 safe spots, her room, the bridge, and, and, SHINN'S ROOM!

But the path to Shinn's room was a crazy one, one that I am too lazy to write, so here goes my writers convenience!

Luna Looked up into light that was shining constantly onto the Minerva and said to herself "Author-Sama If you are ever going to help me, you have to help me now!"

Just then a Glowing blob of light fell from the ceiling, and bounced into the form of Ryo Kazunine

"What can I do for you today M'lady"

"GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Into space!"

"No To Shinn's Room!"

"So youhave a thing for--"

"NO I DO NOT!"

"Fine then geez, mabey you should get there your self!"

"No, pleez help me?"

And then, they were in Shinn's room.

"SHINN!" Luna screamed

"Huh?" Shinn said, breaking out of his maniacal laughter

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I gave those bastards what they deserved?"

"That you did, But you could have at least told me you were going to do that and I would have put some in the salad dressing too."

"Wow, I have created monsters." I said

"Who are you?" Shinn asked curiously

"I am Author-Sama, but you may call me Ryo. Actually, you can't, not unless you can get me 10 reviews telling me to write more of this story."

"Well that sucks" Shinn and Luna said together

"But until then, this Ryo Kazunine, Signing out."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Review Dammit!

"Well I guess I will be on my way"A blushingLuna said

"But Luna, we still have 19 minutes." Shinn complained

"Yeah right Shinn." Luna said leaving

'Damn' Shinn thought 'I thought that was going to work'

A/N Well I only put this here so you would have something to read, Cya, also reviewer replies will be in next chapter.

A/N I am back assholes! Eat my regurgitated text crap!

Thanks to shinndestiny, lilplayer, luna always, thank you, for telling me to continue, although a few of my loyal reviewers reviewed, they were pretty negative... on with the show!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atrun Zala was pissed, sort of, he had to cook for the crew, that was the easy part, but he wanted to have fun, like he did back with Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus. Everyone on the eternal was a hard-ass, save the girls and a few techs.

Athrun paced around his room until he figured out what to do...

Later in the Minerva kitchen...

Athrun sat in the big siolver room and laughed.

"MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAH!"

Then all of the sudden people started to come into and exit the room.

"Yo Zala wacha got planned for tonight?" Shinn said to Athrun

"Can you keep a secret?"

"It depends, what about?"

"Well, its kina illeagle, and funny as hell."

"I think I can get in on it." Shinn said, now visibly happy

"Well, I'm putting Jack Daniels in the food."

"Just the main course?"

"No, Ihear some crew members are vegetarians, they might be the most fun drunks."

"Well I'll be on my way."

"Oh, Shinn?"

"Yeah Athrun?"

"If you tell anyone, you might not come back from your next mission."

Shinn sweat dropped and kinda backed out the door.

A few hours later

Luna entered the room and snuck up on Athrun from behind, putting one hand over his mouth, and putting a spoon at his throat

"What did you do to the food?" Luna hissed at Athrun

Athrun grabbed her hands and removed them from him

"A spoon? Come on what could you do to me with a spoon?"

Luna just stood there and smirked , "I knew you wanted to hi-"

"IWASNOTYOUKNOWTHATGETOUTOFHERENOW"

"You can't order a girl around like that Athrun-kun"

Athrun ran out of the kitchen and around the ship like a madman, Luna decided to quit on Athrun and wait for someone's girlfriend to die, so she could be his rebound girl...

At dinner,

Yadaa yadaa everyone ate it loved it, especially Shinn who had 8 serving...et cetera

A/N yeah its over for now, next time, 'Drunken Madness!'

A/N Hello, todayI whilst try the tripple update. And a friendly reminder, under-aged drinking is bad, mmmkay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, or any Jack Daniels.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviwer replies! Note FOR THE FREAKING LAST TIME THESE ARE NOT REVIEWS THESE ARE REPLIES TO YOUR REVIEWS DAMMIT!

Evil Cassidy: Uh thanks? no, he spiked the food.

Terra89: I guess I am too lazy to write one

gundamseedluver: sure whatever, too lazy to write much.

Lonely Athrun Zala: will do

Auel Neider: I will try.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOOT! Now this is what I call a party!" Athrun shouted, the 4th member in a conga line

Vino & that other guy walked by saying

"I love you man."

"No, I love you man"

They were partying like crazy, as crazy as you can be on a spaceship in space. But things were geting out of hand.

Athrun ran towards the bridge, where it seemed the only people who had not eaten his food were. He was wrong.

Shinn sat on a chair on the bridge singing "Oh where oh where has my little dog gone..."

Sitting next to him was Luna, singing the same thing but a lot higher

Same with Meyrin, but Higher than Shinn and lower than Luna

"Oh who gives a shit?" said Athrun, joining in, forming a quartet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh" Athrun moaned as he got up. "I guess i'm lucky I hardly ate..." His face lit up and he lauhed maniaclly

"MWAHAHAHAAHAH. BWAHAHAHWAAAHAAAA"

Athrun walked to the bridge where the intercomm was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everywhere in the ship...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MINERVA! ARE YOU AWAKE YET! I BET YOU ARE! BY THE TIME YOU HEAR THIS I WILL BE LONG GONE! tata."

Athrun was in the Saviour's cockpit, hiding from the ship, the entire ship.

"ALSO, SINCE YOU PROBABLY DO NOT REMEMBER, THE COOK FOR TONIGHT IS..., brriiiiing...brriiiiiing... 'helo? huh record deal? loads of cash? i will get back to you...'"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N HAH! Cliff hanger review or die!

A/N I am sorry that my chapters are getting small, it's just that I have musical rehersal until 5:30/6:00, and today might be tomarrow to me, because I have science olympiad from 6:30-8? Thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed during the time that I Sleep. Also, I do not mean to offend anyone if I make a joke about an asian. It is allfor the laugh, I am not a racist like some people, nor will I force any kind of god on you.

Freindly Reminder: Scary Record company people are bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny, or any other referance thatI may make

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviwer Replies!

Evil Cassidy: Um, thank you? Dont hold your breath on that one.

Auel Neider: Ya'no I didnt think that one was actually that funny.

Terra89: To answer your questions, Yes, No one, That should be obvious, yes.

And thanks to NoshMono for reviewing chapters 2&3.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
